Beautiful AngelSeths Encounter
by Spiral Helix
Summary: Seth says goodbye to the girl next door.For all the SethMarissa Roadies and O.C. Fans.


**Beautiful Angel/Seths Encounter**

**Everyone receives the news of Marissas Death.**

**Summers Home **

**At Summers home Summer is crying into her dads shoulder as Julie Cooper wraps her arms around Kaitlin and they cry into each others arms.**

**Ryan suddenly appears on the beach watching the waves as he grieves. Tears slide down his face.**

**Cohens House**

**Kirsten is shown in her bedroom looking out the window. She starts to cry. Sandy appears to comfort her. He goes over and puts his arms around her and kisses her on her temple.**

**Sandy goes to check on Seth.**

**Seth is at the table reading his comic books. He is eating some cereal.**

**Sandy goes over to him and puts his hands on his shoulder.**

**Sandy- And how are you doing?**

**Seth- Fine. I just have to get used to her not being around anymore right?**

**Seth quickly leaves the table.**

**He passes Kirsten.**

**Kirsten- Hows he doing?**

**Sandy-I don't know.**

**Kirsten-Maybe I should talk to him.**

**Sandy grabs his wifes arm.**

**Sandy-No.Give him time.**

**Seths Room**

**Seth enters his room.**

**He goes over to his desk and on top of it is a picture of him, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa.**

**They seem so happy together. Including Marissa.**

**Seth stares at her for a few moments picking the picture up and putting it down.**

**He goes over to his window and looks out. For a brief moment it looks like Marissa is standing there on the side walk.**

**Tears start to pour from his eyes. He clutches his curtains and pulls them down. He cries into them.**

**A Few Days Later...**

**Seth goes down into the kitchen. Ryan is there. He is pouring himself some juice.**

**Ryan- Hey man. You alright?**

**Seth-Yeah. Why do I not look alright?**

**Ryan- Not really.**

**Seth- I guess it's this whole Marissa situation. It's screwing up my head Ryan. I haven't been able to get much sleep. It's like everywhere I got there she is. I even dream about her. It's strange.**

**Ryan- Yeah I know what you mean.**

**Seth- How about you. You okay?**

**Ryan- Yeah I guess. It just hasn't been easy you know?**

**Seth- You know what we need to do?... We just need to get her out of our heads. You with me?**

**Seth slaps his head then Ryans.**

**Seth- There she's gone.**

**Ryan- I'll see you later.**

**Seth- Yeah see ya.**

**Seth sits down at the table but doesn't seem too sure.**

**Seths Bedroom**

**That night Seth is sleeping when he has a dream.**

**Someone is shrugging his awake.**

**Voice- Seth. Seth wake up.**

**Seth wakes up and finds himself looking at Marissa.**

**He is in a white and empty place.**

**Seth- Marissa?**

**Marissa is dressed in white. She is wearing a dress.**

**Seth looks around.**

**Seth- Where am I?... What am I doing here?**

**Marissa- Funnything I like to ask you the same question. What are you doing here Seth?**

**Seth looks around and starts to panick.**

**Seth- Okay this is too weird even for me. Have you been haunting me or something because everywhere I go there you are.**

**Marissa- Yeah Seth.**

**She rolls her eyes.**

**Marissa- I got nothing better to do but haunt you.**

**Seth- Hey I'm just asking. You never know.**

**Marissa- You ever think that maybe you feel guilty?**

**Seth- Guilt. No I never thought about that. So what would I be feeling guilty about exactly?**

**Marissa- Well let's see... Maybe the fact that we never got to know each other.**

**Seth- Good point. But we hung out once and a while.**

**Marissa- But we never really talked. We always felt awkward around each other.**

**Seth- That's true. Kinda funny since we did have alot in common. Come to think of it, it's starnge. Crazy.**

**Marissa- Yeah Crazy.**

**Seth- Hey you think that we...**

**He points to him and her.**

**Seth- No forget it. It's too far fetched.**

**Marissa- No what is it?**

**Seth- That we could of ever... You know.**

**Marissa- Oh!**

**She feels embarassed.**

**Marissa- Hmmm...**

**She thinks about it for a few moments.**

**Marissa- Maybe.**

**She says in a flirtacious way smiling.**

**Marissa- I guess we'll never know now will we?**

**Seth- No I guess not.**

**Theres a pause.**

**Marissa- Well it was good to see you.**

**Seth- Yeah you too.**

**Marissa turns around and walks away. Seth does the same. **

**Seth stops and turns back around.**

**Seth- Marissa.**

**Marissa- Yeah?**

**Seth- I'm really sorry for what happened to you.**

**Marissa- It's okay. I mean it's wasn't your fault right?**

**Seth- No. It's just that I feel like I missed out on knowing a really great person.**

**Marissa- That's a surprise.**

**Seth- What is?**

**Marissa- Seth Cohen actually has something sweet to say about me.**

**Seth holds his chest like he can't breath.**

**Seth- Could you say that again. Maybe you could actually aim and hit my heart this time.**

**Marissa slaps him.**

**Seth rubs his cheek.**

**Seth- Ow!**

**Marissa playfully shrugs him. They laugh.**

**Marissa- Come on. You know it's true. You never said anything nice to me.**

**Seth- That's not true. I have my moments.**

**Marissa- I better go.**

**Seth- Marissa wait!... Look I don't know if this means anything now but...**

**Marissa- Yeah?**

**Seth- God why is this so hard.**

**He pauses for a few moments trying to maintain his composure. Holding back his tears.**

**Seth- I'm gonna miss you.**

**Marissa smiles.**

**Marissa- You too. Take care of Summer for me.**

**Seth- I will.**

**Seth and Marissa awkwardly hug. They hold on for a few minutes. Marissa holds on to him tighter. A tear slides down her face.**

**They break free.**

**Marissa turns around and starts to walkaway. Seth watches her.**

**She turns around smiles at him and waves. Both have tears in their eyes.**

**Marissa- Bye.**

**Seth waves back.**

**He turns around and walks away but looks back once more.**

**Seths Room**

**Seth suddenly awakes from his dream.**

**A tear forms in his eye and slides down his cheek.**

**He knows he's just seen a Beautiful Angel. An angel he'll never see again.**

** The End**


End file.
